


Mated

by Enchantedtalisman



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, bond, mate
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-08
Updated: 2012-06-08
Packaged: 2017-11-07 07:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/428452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Enchantedtalisman/pseuds/Enchantedtalisman
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the third time today they've done it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mated

**Author's Note:**

> Er, I have no excuse for this, except I _really_ really wanted some knotting fic. I don't even know why I went with Stiles and Jackson, but uh I kept seeing Jackson half-naked? This may become a series just because I feel bad for writing only four hundred word smut--I hate writing anything under 800-1000 worded stories.
> 
> (Also Unbeta-ed and Stiles either has been having fantastic sex or he's ooc...one of them.)

            Jackson likes this, having Stilinski under him, the boy’s a slut for his knot. He’s not ready just yet, holding back and gently thrusting into that tight little hole (And _god_ is it tight).

            Stilinski whines and rocks his hips backwards, “Please, fuck, yes.”

            Jackson covers Stilinski, shoving his face into the other teens neck and growling.

            Stilinski, like the good bitch he is, instantly freezes under Jackson.

            “What did I say?” Jackson grunts because Stiles is squeezing him deliciously, and that warm heat is just _good_.

            “Not to move.” Stilinski mutters under his breath, gripping the sheets so hard his knuckles are white. His lip is flushed with blood but the skin’s not broken just yet.

            Jackson grins, “And why is that?” He shoves harder, and faster. It feels good and he can already feel their connection starting to grow and burn between them, his knot fattening up slowly and his cock growing just a little more.

            “I’m yours and I should know my place.” Stilinski grunts and bites his lip, finally breaking the skin and spasming under Jackson. His hole clenching in spasms until the boy finally falls into the bed.

            He can smell Stilinski’s cum and blood; it’s strong, musky, and just that last bit that brings him over the edge. Jackson’s knot ties them, and he cums in spurts grunting and feeling too much pleasure to see or hear anything else except his _mate_ is under him.

            Stilinski is moaning under him, even if he’s still human, he’s as heavily affected by the bond and knotting as Jackson is.

            The high slowly fades, even though his cock is still achy and hard. He rocks his hips slowly, just enough to press his cockhead against Stiles’ prostate. He doesn’t want to hurt his mate, but it’s enough to keep them on edge. Jackson isn’t sure how long it takes for Stilinski to cum again but it’s just as delicious as before, and even better because this time he’s ready to catch it and clean his hand, because it’s part of his mate and he can’t get enough of Stilisnki.

            Finally at least an hour later Jackson’s knot subsides, and he lies over Stilinski loving the sweaty warm body under him and the fact that he’s marked him one more time today.

            “Ge’ off.” Stilinski grunts and wiggles his body underneath Jackson.

            Jackson’s cock twitches weakly, it hurts just a little now, but they’ve already mated three times today alone; he’s too tired to go again just yet. He slips off Stilinski but loops an arm around his waist just to pull him over his chest.

            “Wh’ knew Jack’son was such a cuddler.” Stilinski mumbles against Jackson’s chest.

            “Stilinski.”

            “Wha?”

            Jackson sighs and before he can reprimand his mate, Stilinski is asleep.


End file.
